Step into the Abyss
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Darkness has many uses, you choose to resist the darkness; I embrace it and all it has to offer. I deserve a little alone time, do I not? Commish for WhiteFoxNinja


A/N: Written as a DA Commission for _WhiteFoxNinja_ Go to her AMAZING blog titled "_nort-nort-nort-nort_" on _Tumblr_. Yes I'm promoting people and myself. I am now taking fanfic commissions on DA, so PM me here about it or view my profile here on FF about it.

Warnings: Inappropriate self-touch, darkness use and such, it's M-rated for a reason.

Hope you like it~ Hurrr I liked writing it….but I'm just a perv~ I love how it looks so short when I post it here, yet it's like 4 pages on Word...damn you FF.

Summary: Darkness has many uses, you choose to resist the darkness; I embrace it and all it has to offer. I deserve a little alone time, do I not? Commish for _WhiteFoxNinja_.

* * *

Step into the Abyss

* * *

A low scream echoed off the empty walls of the abandoned city, giving off the last sign of life. The Shadows picked off the straggling citizens hoping for escape from the heartless swarm. The black wave perpetually hung over the majority of the world, small hearts floating up into the sky and collected by flying heartless. Their leader stepped lightly on the fragmented pavement; tall boots clicked their heels against the ground as fiery eyes scanned for any remaining resistance for freedom in this world. His lips formed a tight line, the smirk twitching in the strong jaw as he realized once more the keyblade wielder had yet to notice the extent of his reach on the stability of the balance.

For he knew that an excess of darkness would smother the light the boy might bring, for he was stronger-the darkness something primordial- he in essence, could not be stopped either.

He straightened out each leather-gloved finger, dusting off the crystallized air full of the remains of human existence that clung to the material. He regarded the gloves' color a bit hypocritical because it was no more than common sense to understand white was the color of light, a color he mildly disdained. Even if the color had no relevance to such an element, the color darkened with disgusting stains and smudges with little to no prompting. Ansem squeezed his hand into a fist, watching the darkness leak out of his hand, seeping through the glove to clean it before returning into his body, absorbed into his pores. He noticed his hands were disrupted by the shadow of a curious Guardian, large hands placed on his master's shoulders as his glowing golden eyes took in the problem his master had been silently fussing over for five minutes.

Ansem moved his head back, silver strands of hair brushing the throat of the larger heartless as his annoyance set in, "Guardian." His voice boomed across the silent town, making the attached monstrosity look back at him, eyes blankly staring at the Seeker, wondering why his master had stopped his finger-plucking activity.

The dark man made a dismissive grunt, eyes daring a further discussion as he watched Guardian dissolve back into his own form, a low growling rumble filling his chest as the other heartless was obviously discontented. But it was no matter, it was not his job to see his servant petted and groomed like some kind of animal. He did not need to pay him like his Body did its subordinates in order to gain their loyalty, however frivolous it seemed to him. He did not need such loyalty, he could simply eliminate the attached heartless if it decided to assert a personality. It was he that was the Seeker of Darkness, the strongest heartless and most knowledgeable in the worlds.

A small Shadow drifted over to him during his contemplation, chirping quietly at the large man; trying to rejuvenate itself by feeding off his radiating aura without his consent. Orange orbs looked down at it, silver eyebrow rising in a questioning manner at the insignificant creature. He reached his hand forward and the Shadow stepped almost timidly towards it, only to be flicked roughly in the face causing it to scurry away without a second thought.

He let out a cold laugh, not bothered by the now empty city as he continued towards a nice building-what would have been called cozy before the invasion- but now had the door hanging lightly in the wind on its brass hinges. The door smacked the side of the house with a gritty thud, causing Ansem to inwardly grin at the delicious sound of destruction and mayhem. He trod lightly on the front-steps which had been crushed on the one side by a stumbling Darkside, it being the only thing big enough to also rip out a section of the wall from the house. The hole left the living room exposed to the open air and wandering Neoshadows that were interested in exploring.

He couldn't place exactly why he needed to use the steps instead of simply walking through the gaping hole; he wondered if it was not their old teacher's obnoxious lessons ground into his deep subconscious. He chuckled softly to himself at the idea that something so minor in importance would linger in his mind through the transition of his life as Xehanort and yet there were still large sections of his memory he was unable to access. It was pitiful really, he hoped the Body had more luck with that, after all it would benefit them both if they had as much information about the darkness, the light, those keyblades and Kingdom Hearts as possible.

His glove brushed a small lamp as he entered and a blaring light crossed his vision, forcing him to shield his eyes momentarily as his pupils adjusted, not familiar with the bright atmosphere. He glared at the lamp before the tendrils of darkness crept up the shade and forcibly squeezed the bulb, smothering it until it cracked and shattered-bathing the room yet again in black. The sound of rustling outside one of the windows drew his attention as a small yelp was heard when a human hand gripped the window-pane from the outside, a face appearing as the body struggled to gain his footing. His face was covered in sweat and an expression of fear as he managed to get himself inside the building. The human let out a loud sigh, the four walls giving him a sense of safety, pleasing him until his startled gaze met the Seeker's. A moment passed between them when the human seemed to realize the symbol on his body matched the monsters lurking outside and he turned in a vain effort to leap back out the window he had entered.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and he smiled cruelly, "Fine, I will be generous today." His eyes glinted as he took a step forward, "I believe I do owe you a meal, do I not Guardian?" The shadow quickly formed over him, the heartless snarling as the bandages tore and fell, exposing his jagged and elongated fangs to his new prey. Guardian pounced in a rare act of separation from his master as he ripped the human's heart from his chest, the blood hitting Ansem's face and body as the animalistic creature ravenously devoured the heart, passing to lick the blood off his lips. Ansem smirked softly and reached out to give the heartless a pat before it sunk back into him, the rumbling now a vibrating purr. He looked down and sighed as he noticed his clothing was now completely ruined.

* * *

He scaled the carpet-covered steps as he looked around for a bathroom in order to wash off, only to find children's bedrooms or the random closet that humans filled with useless items. He finally opened the door at the far end of the hallway, surprised when the color pink greeted him from every possible angle. He bit his lower lip, foot half in the room to clean himself yet the masculinity that he clung to screaming at him to find some place else. He looked down the hallway to see if anyone was there, a stupid prospect he knew, yet something in the back of his head teased him for even thinking about following through with his actions. Ansem murmured something chastising himself as he locked the door behind him and approached the claw-foot tub with a bit of envy. He rarely needed a bath, usually hovering to avoid the ground and using minimal effort when fighting thus eliminating sweat. But he couldn't deny the urge to enjoy some alone time, which was well-deserved after such a complete coating of blood on his chest.

He looked around and picked up the only shampoo and conditioner set in the room, flipping the cap on one to give the substance a hesitant sniff. The smell of cinnamon entered his nostrils and he definitely liked it, his lips cracking in a happy smile. He set the bottles down and sat on the large toilet set that was covered in a matching pink carpet-cover, beginning to tug off one boot slowly. He grimaced as the boot came loose and his sock reeked of sweat, apparently he had underestimated his own sweating ability. He frowned, pulling off the sock and following with the opposite foot, pushing the clothing to the corner of the room as he stood up to unbuckle the belts covering his midriff. Ansem slipped his arms out of the sleeves and shed both layers on his top half and pushed down his tight leather pants before kicking them aside as well. He pressed down on the handles and started the water, touching the liquid to test the temperature and wash out the remnants of any human contact in the tub.

He let the tub drain slowly before hitting the plug and filling it with steaming water, filling the porcelain shape almost to the lip on all sides and the liquid sloshed when he placed one foot inside the tub. Ansem hissed out a bit in pleasurable pain, sinking into the water quickly to forcibly allow his body to adjust to the heat. He grit his teeth lightly, a smirk brimming on his lips at the physical cry his body sent back to his brain. His hand drifted slowly below the water, eyes slipping closed as fingers wrapped around the flaccid shaft hesitantly. To say he wasn't used to touching himself was an understatement. He rubbed lightly, fingers shifting in a smooth motion from the tip to his shaft, his breath catching as his back arched in response to the light fondling. He moaned lightly, flicking his thumb over the sensitive head and rubbing slowly in circular motions up to the silver hairs.

His head rocked back and his silver hair sprawled out over the tub's lip as his toes fanned out, pressing against the opposite end of the tub and he rocked his body back and forth panting in need. His breath hitched loudly and he grunted, thumb pressed over the tip of the now engorged member when he smirked, an idea formulating inside his now foggy brain. With a flick of his hand a few tendrils spread out from his back, tangling into the water and wrapping around his stomach, inching towards his member in a steady fashion. Ansem licked his lips slowly, huffing as the darkness took its time in reaching his desired destination, "Mmm goddammit stop teasing."

He knew the darkness would not respond nor pick up its pace. Finally one tendril circled his shaft and squeezed while another entwined around his arm and helped his wrist pick up the pace as his body attempted to control the waves of pleasure coursing through his length. The third tendril teased his entrance, making him gasp loudly and lustfully suck on his lower lip as his eyes fluttered wildly under their lids. He tried to ignore the growling rumbling in his chest as the tendril took on a life of its own, breaking in two in order to spread the muscle open before drilling inside him and expanding. He let out a wanton moan and clawed weakly at the side of the tub as more water poured over the side due to the delirious rocking going on beneath the water's waves. He whimpered when four new tendrils pinned him against the porcelain and the other pumped faster, his own fingers guided rhythmically as he felt his peak arriving within moments.

He was surprised when the tendril gripped his shaft, squeezing in a make-shift cock-ring and letting him gasp out in protest. He rocked his hips eagerly into his hand; the tendril vibrated along the shaft, dipping into the water to warm itself and the spare tendril turning the handle on to pour more warm water into the tub as most was slowly getting pushed out as Ansem moved absentmindedly into the tendrils. The more his knees bent, the further the tendril pressed inside him and rubbed against his prostrate, signaling his organ to throb wanting a quick release. The heartless whimpered lightly, the tendril releasing his length as he spasmed - his body shuddering as he released roughly and quite suddenly.

Ansem panted loudly, toe flicking the plug up and draining the water out of the tub as he threw his head back and uncurled his toes. He sighed slowly, looking down as he realized he still had bits of dried blood on his chest that had not washed off in the commotion. He chuckled, flicking at the crimson specks as a shadow hovered over him again, curiosity peeked once more. He closed his eyes as his ass finally met the bottom of the tub with a light throbbing from the penetration, "Not now Guardian."

He enjoyed the pleasant quiet of the room for a moment before he reached forward and turned the handles back on, hearing a questioning growl from behind him, "Again Master?"

* * *

A/N: …I'm sorry…..I added A LOT tendrils….I can't help it…yeah…okay… Hope you liked it. I did have hand-action!...I tried hard to resist making Guardian enter the play~


End file.
